Soul Alchemist
by brynerose
Summary: Before setting off to face their old teacher, Ed and Al are asked to investigate rumors in the southeast that eerily mirror what they discovered in the 5th Lab. What they don't expect to find is a girl...and the strangest use of alchemy yet...
1. Carnival Secrets

"Soul Alchemist"

The single candle barely lit a sphere in the dark room. Night had fully settled in. But the girl didn't need to see clearly what she was doing; the process was second nature to her.

_Zltt._

Warmth trickled across her wrist, not too much. Carefully she pressed the cut to a weather-worn mark on her other arm. An ethereal light emerged. She closed her eyes, and directed the glow to the dim candle. Its halo began to shift as if blown by a soft breeze…except the flame didn't move with it. Within moments, the form of a woman became discernable, defined in light. The girl opened her eyes.

"Mom…I've missed you…"

The apparition smiled.

Edward Elric stared out of the propped train window, letting the wind catch his loosely-braided blonde hair. His younger brother, Alphonse, recited the outline of their secret orders yet again beside him.

"Carnival supports several small villages, which have experienced regular disappearances for some time." The boy's voice had a metallic echo to it, due to the fact that it came from within a large suit of armor. "After your reports on the events in Central, we have reason to believe it could be another hidden lab for the Philosopher's Stone. Perhaps the same people involved at Lab #5."

"I know, I know," groaned Edward.

"I'm just trying to keep it fresh in the mind."

"Well, could you not do it out loud so much? It's giving me a headache."

"Maybe you should have taken that extra couple of days they offered."

"I don't need it. We've wasted enough time already."

"O Brother…" Alphonse would have rolled his eyes, if he could.

The truth was, Edward already had the mission constantly on his mind. It, like everything else these days, was a consequence of their failed attempt at human transmutation. They wouldn't be scouring the country for the Philosopher's Stone if it weren't for that horrible accident. He might have listened to Granny Pinako's dislike of "dogs of the military," too, except for his determination to correct their mistakes. _I owe it to Al, at the very least_. He touched the cool automail hidden by his right sleeve.

His brother kept a respectful silence for the rest of the trip, which turned out to be rather quick. Soon the skyline of a modest town was visible among the waves of southeast heat. As they drew closer, however, splashes of color flashed between the buildings.

"I wonder what's going on?" mused Alphonse. The train station was also festive.

"It's not called 'Carnival' for nothing," Edward replied, smiling. "Who knows, there's always something happening. Let's check it out."

They didn't have to go far to see that the current event was some kind of gypsy traveling show. Market stalls boasted food, trinkets, games, and exotic services like palm reading. In the square, a stage presently captivated an audience with a small troupe of acrobats. No one seemed troubled by strange occurrences, at least outwardly. Where to start? They knew that the local officials preferred to pretend nothing was wrong; after all, they hadn't been able to do anything about it. But reports and stories had circulated.

"Have you been over to Lamballah Street yet? There's a new stall this year," one woman said excitedly to another.

"Really? What to they have?" asked her friend.

"I think she's that Spirit Child from Terekor, the town farthest south—"

"That's just a folk story—"

"Shush, let me finish." The first woman dropped her voice to a whisper. "I saw him, my George, he was right there in the room! Just think, fifteen years since his death, and we talked for several minutes!"

The second woman gaped. "Do…do you think I would be able to see Mother?"

"She can call anyone you want, with just a touch of a hand. I've never seen anything like it! Come on!" The two of them hurried away through the crowd. Edward and Alphonse were too stunned to try to follow.

"Someone who can call back the dead…really?" croaked Edward.

"Someone's actually done it," breathed Alphonse. "Or at least that's what it sounds like. But I've never heard of such a method before."

"Well, we haven't exactly found a method that works. It's not supposed to exist. " Even though they had given up on human transmutation, the idea of a chance to see their own mother again tapped a deep longing in both of them. This girl had obviously been at it for awhile, and survived. "We have to find that stall."

Easier said than done, for they had no knowledge of getting around the town. Edward, ever the independent spirit, was determined to find it without help, resulting in two hours of wandering aimlessly. "Sheesh, it's not _that_ big of a town!"

"I think we should either ask for directions or focus on why we're here in the first place," Alphonse tried pacifyingly.

Edward growled at the idea, but knew his towering younger brother had a point. They were wasting time. "Okay, okay, go ask…that guy. He looks reliable enough."

The man in question was dressed in plain working clothes, chatting with a local fruit seller. When he saw the two boys (or rather one small boy and one very large suit of armor) approaching, he greeted them with a warm smile.

"Good day, travelers. Can I help you?"

"Do you live here? We're trying to find a particular street," Alphonse asked politely.

"Sure I do; what street do you need?"

"Lamballah."

"Ahh, looking for the Soul Alchemist?"

"Soul _Alchemist_?" both boys sputtered.

"You've never heard her go by that name?" the man countered, equally surprised. "Of course what she does is alchemy. Never seen anything like it, though. Supernatural, almost. Sometimes I wonder why she settles for staying here…although she did finally join the caravan."

"How do we get there?" Edward pressed.

"It's just a couple of blocks beyond here. Turn right, and follow the people. You'll want to hurry, though. The caravan starts closing up this time of day." He indicated the correct direction. "Her talent had really boosted tourism around here. Like I said, I'm surprised you haven't heard of her, even if you're from out of town."

"Yeah…thanks," replied Edward, already heading in the direction they were pointed. Alphonse, despite his longer legs, had to hurry to keep up.

"Brother, wait!"

The man was right—when they turned the corner, several people were lined up outside a booth not too far down. This "Soul Alchemist" really had a reputation if people still came at closing time.

"What should we do?" Alphonse asked.

Edward pulled out his alchemist's watch. "We show them we're here on business."

"But the mission! What if we tip off whoever's running this potential lab?"

"Well then what do you suggest?"

"Umm…well…" Alphonse surveyed the group in front of him. It inched forward. "The line's not that long. Whoever she is, she knows how to bring back souls in a physical form. I think that's worth waiting for."

The sun was already behind the buildings, casting the narrow lane in shadow. As they stood in line, the air around them grew darker and chillier. But they couldn't leave. Every person that left the stall had the same expression. Happiness. Wonder. Total belief in what their eyes had seen. "I'm sorry, but I really do need to close for the night," a voice suddenly called from inside. Only two people were left in front of them. "The caravan will be here until Friday. I'll gladly see you tomorrow."

A sigh of disappointment rippled through the remaining crowd (some had arrived even later than Edward and Alphonse). Most of them turned away, heading for their homes or lodgings for the night. Edward pushed his way forward. A petite girl, dark-haired and barely taller than Edward, was breaking down the simple stall. A piece of cloth was knotted around each wrist. She was obviously worn out, and didn't look at them. Pride and independence showed in her straight posture and intense features.

"I said I'm closed for the night."

"I'm Edward Elric, and this is my brother Alphonse—"

"Doesn't matter; come back in the morning."

"I'm afraid we can't wait that long," said Edward. He grabbed her left wrist. She flinched, growing angry now.

"And what do you want me to do? I'm closed. Please leave."

Edward released her so he could pull out his watch. "Would this change your mind?"

"Ed…" Alphonse muttered.

"Why should it?" shrugged the girl. "So you're a State Alchemist. I'm making an honest living. It's not a crime _not_ to get certified."

"So you admit to using alchemy in your little magic show here?"

The girl froze. "You don't know the first thing about what I do. It's perfectly legal, and every person who comes here knows what it is."

"Enlighten us, then."

"I don't really care to. You're rude and pushy just like anyone I've ever met in the military. Leave. Now." She abandoned her cleaning to disappear through the back of the booth.

"Brother, maybe we should—" agreed Alphonse.

"In a minute, Al." Edward made a wilder grab this time, but still managed to catch her wrist. This time she let out a gasp and a wince.

"Let go of me before I start screaming assault! I don't have to oblige you for anything, bigshot or not!"

"Ed!" Alphonse chimed in, yanking him back. The girl grimaced again. "Look, miss, I apologize for my brother. He gets a little carried away sometimes—"

"A little?"

"Let me finish—we were just looking for information, as research, if you will," he tried to reassure her. "We were told…that you can call up those who are dead with alchemy."

She glared from one to the other. "Well you have a fine way of asking. I'm still not inclined to tell you squat, even with your manners, big guy."

Edward was ready to unleash a retort when he noticed the dark stain around his fingers. He didn't feel the moisture under them because it was his right hand.

"You're—you're bleeding!" he exclaimed instead, releasing her. She grasped the hidden wound protectively.

"It's nothing you need concern yourselves with. Like I said, you know nothing about me."

"I'm sorry, okay? I…didn't cause that, did I?"

"Pshh, as if your grip could ever draw blood."

"Actually…" Edward eyed the girl warily as he removed his bloody glove and pushed up his coat sleeve, revealing the automail. Her mouth fell open.

"Whatever your story is, it's probably not that far off from everything we've experienced," Alphonse chipped in. She looked at him with apprehension.

"He's not a threat, despite how he looks," dismissed Edward. "Now, can we have a civilized conversation about what exactly you do?"

"Hmph, you're one to talk—" the girl began.

Voices behind them made them all jump. An older woman and a younger woman were timidly coming closer, carrying a basket and arguing under their breath. Both looked frightened.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea; you said yourself we could be next."

"The Spirit Girl might be the only one who can answer your questions. No one else is going to bother with your missing husband, certainly not the military. See? She's still here." The women nodded their greeting to the little group.

"Can…can I help you?" the girl asked them.


	2. Disturbing News

"Can…can I help you?" the girl asked them.

"We wouldn't bother you this late if it wasn't extremely important—"

"We could hear you as you walked up, sorry. I suggest, however, that we hold off on conversation until we're indoors. Please, go on inside while I finish clearing this up." She motioned all of them behind the fabric partition, behind which were arranged a small table, two chairs, and a lamp in front of a door. "It's one of the many apartments held specifically for traveling acts. The stall is actually hinged on the walls."

Edward, Alphonse, and the girl carried the furniture into a simple front room. "I would offer food, but the gypsies eat meals together. I do have some tea, though," the girl apologized.

"That's okay," said the older woman, "we brought a little something as a…gift of sorts. For your troubles."

Edward's stomach growled insistently. The women smiled and passed out buttered scones, dried fruit, and salted pork to everyone.

"Th-that's okay, I'm not hungry right now. Maybe later," Alphonse waved it away. The girl shot him a curious look. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Okay, so what's this all about?" the girl finally asked, clearing the table so she sat directly opposite the women.

The younger woman hung her head. "We thought we could get away from all this if we just moved. In another few weeks, we would have been able to get to Central…"

"It's her husband, miss," said the older woman. "Anna hasn't seen him since he left for work the day before last. She thinks he might—"

"Don't, Yeslie. I…I need to say it for myself." With what seemed like a lot of effort, Anna finally made eye contact with the girl. "I think he was taken away, like the others people whisper of. They never come back. I need to know…if he's…_gone_."

"So many people they knew in Terekor have been missing for years," added Yeslie.

"I couldn't feel safe there anymore, of all people even feisty Kaleb Proctor dis—"

The girl leapt backward as if Anna had breathed fire, nearly toppling Edward from his chair as well. "You—you knew—_him_? I—you—impossib…Excuse me for a moment. I-I think…must've eaten too fast." She stalked out as if willing herself not to run with everything she had.

"Oh dear." Yeslie clapped a hand to her mouth. Anna apparently came to the same conclusion, and buried her face in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Alphonse cried, shocked by everyone's behavior.

"I was a fool not to realize…how could I…poor thing…you see, Kaleb Proctor was a widower struggling to raise his only child…a child surrounded by strange happenings, before running away some years ago. Not too long afterward, the wandering Spirit Child started gaining a reputation all through the southern towns. How did I not see…"

"But it's not your fault."

Edward went after the girl. It turned out she hadn't gone past the light post not far from her door. Her eyes were hidden. For nearly a minute, they just stood in the darkening street.

"You know she didn't do it on purpose, um…um…"

"Angel. My name is Angel." The girl swallowed hard. "Dad avoided it, like everything else about me. Reminded him too much of Mom, as if it was my fault she died in childbirth. The interest in alchemy, the talent I had with it, everything, right down to how I wore my hair." She gripped both wrists with the opposing hand, the waves of her hair falling around her face. "He hated what I could do. I can't decide if I'm hurt or actually relieved he's gone. It wasn't like I had it any easier!"

"Angel, what is it that you do, exactly?"

She glanced back at the door. "It's easier to show you…although I don't know if I can go back…" Edward noticed for the first time that her eyes were a cloudy blue-grey, like unearthly mist that he imagined surrounded the dead she conjured so often.

"Look, if you can call up the dead or whatever it is you do, you have the chance to help this woman—possibly everyone who has had a loved one taken. You can make a difference in a way the military won't. Besides, Al and I might have a hunch or two as to what's going on."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Remember, I'm a State Alchemist. Unfortunately I've seen some crazy stuff before." He reached for her arm; she let him take it, and lead her back indoors. The women both had worried expressions. Alphonse would have looked the same if he could form expressions.

"I apologize for upsetting you," Anna begged. "Please forgive me."

"It's alright. I just wasn't expecting it. Dad and I haven't…talked…in awhile. Here." Angel reached over the table to take her hand. There was a moment's silence in the little room. "What was your husband's name?"

"Resvol."

"I don't sense him. Wherever he is, he hasn't gone to the other side."

Yeslie joined Anna in a huge sigh of relief, joining hands as well. Angel's expression changed.

"You…your daughter was taken, wasn't she?"

Yeslie froze. "Yes. About two years ago."

"I sense her…I'm sorry."

Now it was Anna's turn to be the comforter. Edward and Alphonse were in shock at the whole proceeding. _How did she do that?_ But regardless of how they got the information, it confirmed their suspicions. Regular disappearings, those who disappeared earlier were dead, the correlation with rumblings about the military—they all could point to the lab Mustang thought was out here.

"Would you like to see her?" asked Angel. She momentarily let go, fiddling under the table with the cloth around her right wrist.

"No, no, that's fine. We've intruded enough," Yeslie replied. "Goodnight, and be safe. We'll leave the food for you, at least."

"Thank you," Edward spoke up. "You should take some time to recover from the news yourselves. I can look into the matter as a State Alchemist. The rumors are actually the reason Al and I are here."

Yeslie took this information in. "It seems I wouldn't be able to stop you if I tried anyway. Please, get to the bottom of this. So many families have been fractured." Once the two women left, the room was completely silent. No one made any movement to eat again.

"Brother, do you really think it's all connected?" ventured Alphonse.

"It has to be. We can't let them get away this time," Edward muttered. "All this misuse of human life, of alchemy, it's making me sick." He reached up to massage his temples, drawing Angel's attention back to his mismatched arms.

"I guess we all have stories to tell, don't we?" she commented pointedly.

"What? Oh, that. Well, if we tell ours, will you tell yours?"

She shrugged. "Whatever. What do you want to know?"

"Everything!" Edward suddenly blurted. "How do you do it? Is it difficult to learn? How have you managed to keep it a secret from the military? What kind of ingredients do you use—"

"Ed, calm down!" chided Alphonse. "You'll just get her mad at you again. Why don't we just start with how you got into alchemy?"

"My mom," Angel replied, weighing the situation carefully. "She was one of the few women who achieved state certification. Learning alchemy made me feel closer to her."

"But you're not certified. How come you have an alchemist's name?"

"It's just a nickname the locals gave me, knowing alchemists go by them. I've always lived in this area. We don't get many visits from real State Alchemists, though, so it's never been a problem."

"Yeslie and some others also called you the 'Spirit Child.' What's up with that?" Edward chimed in, quieter this time.

"It's a gift, I suppose. Or a curse. They didn't know what else to call it. I guess you could say it's the secret to what I do. But I don't just pan it out to anyone, even State Alchemists. Not that you could replicate it."

"We're not just any State Alchemists. We've spent several years researching human transmutation. The only thing we weren't able to figure out is incorporating the soul into it. And I've learned a lot of things that were supposed to be impossible for my age, or any age."

"Well, you've finally met your match. This isn't something you can learn." Angel removed the cloth scraps from her wrists at last. Edward gaped at the left one, the one he had made bleed earlier. A number of thin but ugly gashes crisscrossed it, in various stages of healing. On the right was an even more surprising sight—a simplified human transmutation circle appeared to be burned into her skin. A couple smears of dried blood remained on it as well.


	3. Life and Light

"Ed, I told you outside that my mother died in childbirth. That's not all of the story. She died saving me when I was born," began Angel. She tensed up, swallowing hard. "Something was wrong at first. Like I wasn't breathing or something. She did the first thing that came to mind, using her own energy to keep me anchored in this world. She drew this in blood, and something in the reaction made it permanent. Maybe she just couldn't control the flow of energy. In the end, she couldn't support both of us."

"So she brought you back from the Gate?" pressed Edward.

"I don't know. They never determined if I was already dead or not."

"What about all these other people, then?" Alphonse asked weakly. "If you aren't bringing souls back, what _are_ you doing?"

Edward's gaze turned cold for a moment. "Like I said before, we don't tolerate people who abuse their power."

"And I told you it's not the same," Angel shot back. She struggled to tamp down the anger that flared up. Only after a few deep breaths did she feel she could continue. "I explain to every person that comes through here that it's not true human transmutation. I sort of just…act as a temporary bridge.

"I exhibited this talent form a young age, which didn't help my dad cope with losing Mom. No one knew what to make of it, and it's why I got the nickname Spirit Child first. If I touch someone with my bare skin, I can sense those close to them who have died. Most people decided it had to do with my own 'death.'" She made little quotations in the air. "I still incredibly missed the mother I never knew, since I could feel this wisp of her from the other side. One day, I scraped up my hands while playing. I cried, because I had no mother to comfort me like the other kids did. Somehow I got blood directly on my circle…and it…happened. I discovered alchemy and the extent of my connection with the dead.

"By thinking of her at that moment, I bent the light around me into a temporary likeness of her. She could speak, too, as long as I held the connection. From there it didn't take long to connect this skill with what I could already do with others."

Edward's mouth was hanging open, his reaction a mixture of surprise and slight horror. While it was admirable that she wanted to help ease others' pain, the fact was that she cut into her own skin _daily_ to do it.

"That's why you were so worn out when we showed up," said Alphonse. "You keep this up all day for people. That could be dangerous!"

Angel hung her head. "I know. I try to make the most use of small amounts as I can."

"You don't…use blood for all your alchemy, do you?"

"Oh, no, definitely not! I researched the symbols, and found out that the link between the two skills is this smudged one, here. It can read 'life' or 'light.' Without blood, I can still do anything I want with light except create it by simply touching my wrist. For anything else, I have to draw a circle out just like you."

"Well, kind of…" Edward mumbled out of the corner of his mouth without meaning to. Angel glanced at him curiously.

"It is kind of like what you do, though, Brother," Alphonse pointed out.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm more interested in the light bit. It never crossed my mind before that one could control elements in the air like that. Between that and simple physics, you could do so much with that talent. I bet we could really use your help when—"

"Okay, enough about me," declared Angel. "Let's here it from you now, starting with what the heck you're talking about. Everything ends up relating to alchemy, but it doesn't seem to be connected to the military, not really. Armor boy, for instance—his voice echoes far too much to be a person walking around in that shell. And you, Ed, you're younger than anyone I've ever heard of in the State Alchemist program."

"It's only fair, but I warn you, it's not pretty," Edward told her, irritated that her attitude had returned. She only gave him a hard look that said, _and my life was?_ He took a deep breath.

It was more difficult than he thought, explaining how their own mother died, and they tried to bring her back with alchemy. Explaining how the Gate and Truth worked, and what they had to give up for their transgression. The depression, the offer he was made to join the military, the pain and long rehabilitation for automail limbs that allowed him to get around. This time, it was Angel's turn to stare open-mouthed.

"And you're still researching it, after all that?"

"Not quite, just looking for a way to get our bodies back," Edward finished darkly. "We have to fix the mistake we made.

"I suppose my story does pale in comparison."

"Don't sell yourself short. Just because we've had…difficult times doesn't mean nobody else does," Alphonse tried to assure her.

"Still, that's quite a rollercoaster ride for being fourteen and fifteen. So what about that brings you out here chasing rumors?"

"The lab, if it's out here—and we're pretty sure now that it is—its purpose is to create the Philosopher's Stone," said Edward. Angel's eyes got wide, but she didn't interrupt him. "At first we sought the Stone as the way to get our bodies back. Then we found out the key ingredient…" He wasn't sure he could tell her, considering her father, as much as she resented him (which he understood perfectly), was likely a prisoner of those psychos.

Angel swallowed hard. "What's the key ingredient, Ed?"

The brothers looked at each other. "It's humans, Angel," Alphonse answered heavily.

"That's why I've found so many of the missing in the spirit world, eventually. Their relatives seek me out specifically, often more than once, if I don't sense their loved ones the first time," muttered Angel. "Please tell me you don't still support this evil project."

"Not once we learned that secret. No wish is worth that price; we'll achieve our own goal some other way. And in the meantime, we'll stop the maniacs who do want the Stone," Edward declared.

"How?"

"We pay them a little visit. Where do most of the disappearances seem to occur?"

Far from her intense self, Angel seemed almost to shrink away. "In and around Terekor. At least the random ones are. I wonder if they came out here for Resvol because they thought he knew something about his neighbors' disappearances…" She thumbed her circle nervously. "I swore I'd never go back…"

"You don't have to, I suppose, but we could really use your help. I think conjuring images is just the beginning of what you can do. Please?" coaxed Edward.

"Just, the beginning? How? Like you said, it's really nothing more than a magic show I do here."

"Yeah, a magic show that runs on alchemy! And remember, this is something that needs doing for the sake of the community—all those torn families that come to you trying to find their missing loved ones."

"Wow, I guess you have a gentle spot somewhere in there after all." A small smile overcame Angel's gloom about her hometown. "For them, then."

"Um, don't we have to find the lab first?" Alphonse reminded them both.

"All maps and layouts for the area are public access, since so much of the business is accommodating traveling acts. We can look through them at the city hall, say it's for a history project or something."

"Sounds like a place to start; but before that, bed. Tomorrow's going to be a long day, I can tell," Edward groaned as he stretched.


	4. Plans

"Whoa! Watch it with the reflection, will ya!"

"Sorry!"

Angel, Edward, and Alphonse were strolling through Carnival. Angel had her hands pulled up to her chest after nearly blinding a passerby. Luckily, the man thought sunlight had glinted off of something she was wearing, and didn't realize what she'd actually been doing.

"Maybe that's enough practice for now. At least while we're out in the open," Edward told her. "You see what I mean, though? What you do is like artwork with light, completely overlooking the practical uses of manipulating it. Here." He pulled her into a shaded alley for a moment. "Now try pushing it away instead of pulling it toward you."

Angel touched her circle again and put her hands out, though she didn't know how that would help. A dark patch about two feet in every direction grew around them. Surprised, she yanked her hands back, causing the light to bounce back like a camera flash. "I…I never thought of that…"

"It would be a handy trick if we were, say, sneaking through the dark."

She gave the space around her an experimental prod. Not so much a push as a redirection. Edward's eyes got big. "What?"

"For a second there, I almost couldn't see you!"

"Like I turned invisible?"

"Yeah! It was more like a mirage-type look, with all the sunlight we're dealing with, but cool! You could really develop control with that. Try it again."

She attempted to repeat the reflecting feeling. This time she saw it too—a blurring of her outline, like she was looking through water. Edward touched her arm, and the strange effect covered him, too.

"Guys," said Alphonse, "we're getting some suspicious looks. Can we do this after we look at the city plans?"

They started moving again without playing with alchemy. Angel felt an odd bubble of excitement in her chest, as if she were a five-year-old at the fair for the first time. It was fun seeing what all she could do. Edward had explained how most alchemists specialized in a particular element or category of elements. She wondered what her mom had worked with. _I miss her; I wish I could have known her in life._ Her fingers brushed the fresh bandage on her left wrist. The Elric brothers had politely asked her to refrain from summoning souls around them. They still found her method a little unnerving.

It was crazy in a way, hurting herself to call up people she usually didn't know. And dangerous, like Alphonse said. Once or twice, she had cut deeper than intended, and had trouble stopping the bleeding. She didn't want to have to show a doctor what she did. Sometimes she was ashamed of this ritualistic self-injury. But at the same time, it allowed her to help others, ease their pain. It often eased her pain, too, considering the number of times she had called up her own mother.

"Hey, Angel, didn't you say this was it?" Alphonse's hollow voice broke through her reverie. She realized they were about to pass the city hall.

"Oh. Yes, we're here."

Inside was cool and smelled of old parchment. Several bare wooden tables were set to the right, by a desk that stood in front of a wall of paper rolls. To the left appeared to be the administrative desks and a hallway that must go back to offices. Busy-looking people hurried in and out of it. Only one other person was looking at building plans. As they passed, he muttered something about which space would be best for a trapeze showcase.

"Hi," Angel said to the clerk at the desk. "We're conducting a research project on the growth of the towns around Carnival. Could we see maps of the Southern quarter from ten years and twenty years ago please?"

The clerk nodded, following the catalogue tags to the rolls in question. "Plans may be checked out for half an hour at a time. Please try to stay within that limit."

"We will. This will take several visits anyway." Angel led the way to the most private spot they could get. "Okay, judging by the rumors, if anything significant has changed, like buildings or their use, it should be marked on these maps."

They pored over the maps together, a difficult maneuver considering the size of the table against Alphonse's armor alone. Angel and Edward kept tangling quietly over the best position for looking at both pieces of parchment as they all compared possible locations in whispers.

"Look here, this building changed uses several times just within the year."

"Yeah, but it's too small for housing the circle they'd need, let alone research equipment, holding cells, housing for the researchers—"

"That could still be expanded underground."

"Maybe. It doesn't feel like something they'd use, though. Set it on the back burner."

"Here's one that's nice and sheltered."

"That's become a military garrison in the last couple years, I can tell you that. Nothing remotely like research going on there."

"How can you be sure? For all we know this is some big military cover up or diabolical plan or something."

"Hey, you asked me for help, and I know this area better than just about everyone, so lay off. This is not the place to be arguing, anyway."

"Says the one who started it—hey!" By accident, Edward blocked Angel's swipe at him with his right arm. She shook her jarred arm, wincing. The next moment, he narrowly deflected her shot at a much more vulnerable spot. "How did I earn _that_?"

"Because you're really getting on my nerves. It's not exactly easy for me to suggest actually going to Terekor! I was trying to show you this building on the west outskirts—"

"That's nowhere near the epicenter of disappearances, and way too out in the open! The garrison would at least give them protection—"

"Until the whole military came down on them. The outskirts are an asset out here. You said you've been to settlements close to the dessert, no one dares isolate themselves from the core communities unless they have the means to be completely self-sufficient."

"Hey guys," Alphonse piped meekly. "We know they're not afraid to hide in a metropolitan area—maybe this old hotel—"

"No!" Edward and Angel hissed, their faces an inch apart. Even hunched over, one could still tell Angel was taller. This fact only further irritated Edward. He was about to stomp away when Alphonse grabbed him by the hood of his coat.

"Brother, look at this. She might be right—"

"I'm _not_ sticking around for you to take her side—"

"But there are industrial pipes—"

"Why should I care—"

"Because according to both maps, it's a grain mill, but the pipes are only on the second one."

Angel leaned absurdly close to the map. "I actually didn't notice that bit. He's right. And that building was supposed to be abandoned for some time until only the last year or so."

Now Edward was intrigued in spite of himself. "You're sure it's far enough from any main routes for people to notice changes like the building being used again?"

"Well, it was. In the last few years, the town has grown considerably. The farmers have really banded together. Hang on." She rolled the older map, returned it to the desk, and asked for something else. When she joined them again, it was to unroll a building plan. "This is the most recent plans of that building that have been submitted, only six months old. Supposedly it's being fixed up as a community farming storage."

"Or to tighten up security now that they're not so isolated," suggested Alphonse. "These people are reaching all over the country; it makes sense that hiding their operation would be more of an issue than being close enough to resources."

Edward glowered for a moment at his brother for ganging up on him, but knew they had a point. Already they had a fair bit of evidence for this one place, more than could be said for any other location they had considered on the map. He sighed, and began to study the layout. It actually reminded him so much of the 5th Lab that phantom pain stabbed his gut—he had a fresh scar where a condemned murderer in armor had nearly killed him.

"Brother?"

"Yeah, I understand what you're saying," he answered grudgingly, turning to Angel. "So, how far are we from this place?"

"Only about two hours by car."

"We can't take something like that. I don't want to risk tipping them off that someone's onto them."

"Well, um…there's probably a farmer or two visiting the troupe with a wagon we could hide in. Want me to go see what I can scrounge up?"

"Sure. Meet us back here as soon as you can. Al and I should have these plans fairly memorized in no time."

"You want to go _tonight_?" Angel's eyes got wide.

"Sheesh, not so loud. It won't take long to plan, not when we've done it once before."

"Uh, I don't recall it going so well that time…" Alphonse reminded him.

"Still, if it turns out not to be what we're looking for, I don't want to have wasted more time than I had to checking it out."

Angel's misty blue-grey eyes bored into him. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Just get going. We'll explain the plan when you get back."

Alphonse waited until the girl had stalked away before speaking again. "Brother, what exactly _do_ we plan to do?"

"Disable their little operation out here. And I don't plan on letting them get away this time."


	5. Twists and Surprises

"This is even creepier than it sounded," whispered Angel. They stood in front of a decrepit stone building—much like the 5th Lab, but standing alone, a good distance from Terekor. The ancient fence didn't ever require alchemy to break.

"I can see how renovation would be the perfect cover," Edward replied. "They don't have to worry about being seen. Well, the researchers, anyway."

"So, how do we get in?"

"We need…there! A ventilation shaft extending to the outside. According to those blueprints, it should pass right through the supply area, connected to the dock on the right side. We can let you in there, Al. I'm not making the mistake of going in without you again."

"Brother, are you sure about this? It's not as locked up as the one in Central. There's got to be some other kind of security measure," said Alphonse, worry in his echoing voice.

"But we have Angel." Edward turned toward her. "You ready?"

Uncertainty flitted across her features like a shadow. "You really think I can do this? I mean, it's not just playing around."

"Sure—I've seen you practice. Just concentrate on deflecting the light of your surroundings. We'll stay connected, too, since that's the only way to cover us both."

"Okay," she breathed deeply. Ironically, both of them still hesitated awkwardly when it came to actually holding hands. Edward felt the heat rise in his face. Then Angel touched two fingers to her wrist, the air shimmered around them for a moment, and Alphonse gasped.

"How's it look?" asked Edward and Angel at the same time.

"Great, especially in the dark! I can't tell where you are at all."

"Alright," Edward pressed on. "Let's get to that shaft."

They crept across the crack-laced courtyard, if one could call it that, to the vent. Careful not to lose contact, Edward stood Angel on his shoulders. He winced as his automail coverings dug into his skin. She in turn pulled him up while he used cracks in the wall for footholds. They took a moment to catch their breath once inside.

"Okay," panted Edward. "I'd say we have about 100 feet to crawl. Go ahead."

The shaft muffled what few ambient sounds there were to an eerie undercurrent. Pipes running alongside the shaft made steady clanging noises. At some point they passed a room that buzzed with electricity. Finally Edward guessed they had made it.

"No lights are on, and I don't see or hear any sign of activity. Still, be ready to direct any residual light away form us when we land."

Angel nodded. Edward eased the grate before them open, dropped—breaking his fall with his automail leg, though it still jarred him to the hip—and motioned for her to follow. He managed to catch her without toppling over.

"Go let Al in, I'll cover you," she said. She kept one hand on his back, but her attention on the room, particularly a door behind them.

"Any signs of which way to go?" the hulking steel boy asked.

"That door should lead to one of the main hallways. It's creepily similar to the way the 5th Lab was organized," sighed Edward.

"You're sure?"

"I told you I memorized the blueprints, didn't I?" He paused to get a grip on himself. This wasn't a time for losing his temper. "Most of the lights seem to be out for the night. We can make use of the shadows."

The hallways were dark, as expected, and quiet. Too quiet for Edward's taste, clanging pipes or no clanging pipes. Alphonse couldn't help his loud, hollow footsteps.

"Wait, stop—can you hear that?" Angel suddenly asked. After a few seconds' stillness, faint sounds could be heard. _Human_ sounds. A young voice was crying, older voices trying to quell it. They echoed ever-so-slightly from a larger space into the hallway. Alphonse pointed up ahead.

"There's a glow."

The room _was_ large. They entered through the only door, and though there was almost no light, they could make out cages all along the other three walls. The stifling air in the room told them the cages were as full as possible. _Prisoners._

"Shh! Shh! Someone's here!" a voice hissed.

"Doesn't seem to be those—_things_. Can you see who it is?"

"Can't tell. One of 'em has metal boots or something, though."

"Please, I want my mama," the younger voice continued to whimper.

"Resvol, are you in here?" ventured Edward. Shuffling and vague movement to his right made him tense.

"Why? Who goes there?"

"Someone who can help. I also bring word from your wife, Anna. She misses you terribly."

"Anna? How do you—what if—how do we know this isn't a trick? That you haven't captured her too, and you're just trying to rile us up to give yourselves an excuse for more cruelty?"

Edward was about to retort when a hand gripped his shoulder. Angel's. "Let me try," she said. Touching her wrist, she drew as much light from their surroundings as possible, and collected it around her face. "I don't know if you recognize me, Resvol. My father was Kaleb Proctor; we, well he lived near you and Anna in Terekor. I…I was the one who discovered you were still alive. Anna asked me."

"P-P-Proctor…you're that Spirit Child!" sputtered Resvol. "They say you have accursed ties to the dead, that you talk to them and use them for whatever purposes you see fit—stay away! I wouldn't trust you any more than the monsters who keep us here."

Angel stopped in her tracks, halfway between her companions and Resvol's cage. His words stung her. True, she had faced such accusations before, especially before she left home. However, she had hoped the situation would inspire a different reaction.

"All it really is is alchemy, and she has a State Alchemist who believes her!" Alphonse argued back. "We've investigated a place like this before. We're here to set all of you free!"

A murmur of traveled around the room. Several people gestured at Angel's feat with the light, especially considering there was so little light to begin with. The trio saw now that the faint glow they had first spotted came from a single lamp at the back of each cage. The packed people obscured them.

"Bah! Who do you think brought us here in the first place? All the more reason not to trust you, alchemist," Resvol bit back.

"Fine then, you don't have to come," growled Edward. "But anyone who wants to go home, follow us." He clapped his hands together, and positioned them close to the bars of the first cage. The glow of alchemy lit up the fear on the prisoners' faces, which turned to amazement when the bars drew back, leaving a sizable hole.

"It's okay, we'll get you to safety," Alphonse reassured them. One, by one, the prisoners crept timidly out of the cage. Edward repeated the process with the other cages. Soon the room echoed with low murmurs of wonder and confusion.

"Sir Alchemist, this man is ill. I'm not sure how far he can travel," a haggard woman told Edward.

"I can help," Angel spoke up. "Al is probably better suited to protect a large group than we are, anyway."

"Go on ahead with the rest, Al," agreed Edward, checking the man's vital signs. "We'll meet you at the town fountain."

"Follow me, everyone, and don't say anything," Alphonse instructed.

As the prisoners left, about thirty in all, Edward rolled the prone man over. Angel suddenly recoiled.

He was almost unrecognizable—filthy, unshaven, and gaunt. But there was no mistaking the proud forehead and straight nose she saw in the mirror every day. They were kneeling over her father.

Kaleb Proctor stirred weakly, catching Angel off guard. She tried to scramble backwards, only to fall over Edward's boot. The movement drew Proctor's attention.

"Who…who's there?"

Angel clenched her hands so hard her nails dug into her palms. She should have expected to see him, knowing he was a prisoner here, yet some part of her had hoped she wouldn't. Words completely escaped her. What was she _supposed _to say to a man who had turned her out seven years ago? When he continued to strain to see her in the darkness, however, she finally settled for pulling the light to her face.

"Oh my g…I c-can't believe…y-y-you…what are you…?" Proctor gasped.

"I must say, I'm just as surprised," said a cold voice behind them.

Angel and Edward whipped around. A single man in a white coat stood in the doorway, flanked by four hulking chimeras. He surveyed the deserted cages and room with the same coolness with which he spoke.

"Impressive," he congratulated them. "Ripples of alchemy have been tripping my sensors for some time. I confess I didn't catch on that it was intruders until your armored friend had to free himself from the fence you ruined."

"I'd hardly say _we_ ruined it," Edward quipped wryly.

"But you _have_ created quite a disturbance. You have no idea the importance of the work you have hindered."

"Oh, I know more than you think. That's why I'm going to stop you."

"_Stop_ me? A couple of kids? Foolishness!"

"Who're you callin' small! I'll stomp you, you son of a—!" Edward's tirade became incoherent as Angel fought to hold him back. A moment later, both of them were lifted off their feet by the chimera bodyguards. The researcher who controlled them smiled.

"Ahh, I see now—hold him tight, I can see his State Alchemist's watch from here. You may yet prove useful…but no one, not even other dogs of the military will stand in the way of my goal. "

"No matter how many fellow humans you sacrifice?" spat Edward. He grimaced when the chimera holding him twisted the automail secured to his shoulder.

"As many as it takes," purred the researcher. "The state was never willing to acknowledge my talents in alchemy, though many considered me a prodigy once. So I will make them see. Incredible forces are at work in this country, and I will be an invaluable asset to them if I perfect the Philosopher's Stone. I'm so close. So you see, I can't let you halt my progress now."

"You're a real piece of work. Sick work," Angel whimpered. Angry tears welled up, unbidden, in her smoky eyes. Behind her monstrous captor, her father didn't seem to be moving.

"Put them in the cage with the old man," the researcher rapped. "You will lock yourself in, boy."

"I will?" Edward challenged.

"Srrrnnsss!" roared the chimera behind him, ramming Edward's head into the bars. He managed to hold onto consciousness, but felt blood trickle through his long hair.

"No, don't!" cried Angel.

The researcher leveled a pistol at her. "You're a champion of the people, alchemist. Would you risk her life with your stubbornness? Or the pathetic prisoner's, for that matter?" He shifted his aim to Proctor.

"No." Edward slumped in his captor's grip, face screwed up against pain and dizziness. "No, I'll do it."

As soon as the bars were back in place, the researcher waved his chimeras into guard positions. "Make sure they don't slip back out. I have work to do."


	6. Told You You Could

"Ed, are you okay?" hissed Angel. He flinched at her touch, but only a little blood had soaked into the back of his collar.

"Peachy," he grumbled.

"That's a good sign at least. Your humor survived. So, what now?"

"We find some way to shake our friends here."

"Do you think…I mean, Al got the rest of them to safety, right?"

"They're fine, I know it."

Angel contemplated their grim situation for a minute, couldn't come up with any ideas, and finally turned her attention to her father. She was amazed at how much he had aged in seven years. His hair and beard, both thinner and tangled, showed considerably more salt than pepper now. His hands, always large and work-worn, were more gnarled than she remembered. He had lost a fair amount of weight. Could this really be the man who had held her at arm's length her whole life, and ultimately shunned her completely?

Proctor was still awake, but it appeared that was all he had the strength for. He started at Angel, unblinkingly, with an unreadable expression. As much as she hated this little forced reunion, seeing him—or anyone—in such a condition angered her. She clenched her right hand, which cupped the meager light from the room once more.

The light condensed into a tiny, bright bead, and suddenly shot out.

It hit one of the chimeras in the rear, causing it to yelp.

All three captives stared at each other in surprise. Even Proctor rose up slightly on one arm.

"What—was that?" sputtered Edward. "Did you just _shoot_ light out of your hand?"

"I-I-I think so. I mean, I didn't mean to! I just felt so angry about all this, and it…happened," Angel tried to explain.

The chimeras, failing to identify the source of the disturbance, and not detecting any further threats, had settled back down. They were clearly wary, though. Edward pondered Angel's hands.

"Maybe that's our ticket out. I told you manipulating light had a lot of potential."

"But where do we find enough light to work with? That little bit is gone."

Proctor shifted enough to make a clanking noise. His tattered sleeves hid chains binding his hands. "Use…these. I was…not the quietest…prisoner at first."

Edward grabbed Angel's sleeve. "Block their line of sight as much as possible." With that, he proceeded to reform the chains into a solid lump. "Collect the light as I scrape the stone; hopefully this works. A lot of chimeras are scared of light, especially if they're used to places like this."

He struck the stone floor once. Nothing happened. Two. Three—a tiny spark. As quietly as he could, Edward attacked the floor. Bit by bit, Angel formed a new ball of light within her hands. She experimented for awhile, separating and condensing the light with curiosity. The image of a woman flickered in and out by accident.

"I loved her very much…your mother," wheezed Proctor. "She…she would be very proud of you now."

"I know. She's told me," Angel said, a little coldly.

"Do it for her, Angel," Edward encouraged her.

Angel took a deep breath, looked at each of them, and split the light into four small blobs. "Get ready to do your own thing, Ed. Your best chance will be as soon as I put the light in each of their faces." She swallowed hard. "They may be…_monsters_, but I don't want to hurt or kill them, not unless I have to. Blinding them temporarily should be enough."

"Okay."

The lights flew silently from her hand.

"AARRRRGG!" the chimeras howled as one. They stumbled off in various directions, confused and frightened as to why they could not block out the strange light.

Edward reopened the gap he had made in the bars, and with some maneuvering, he and Angel supported Proctor through it. They slipped out of the room without interference.

"You shouldn't…worry with me," Proctor argued feebly. "Get…yourselves out. I only slow you…down."

"You may have been a lousy father, but no one deserves to be an experiment, especially in a hellhole like this," Edward grunted back. On the man's other side, Angel was hefting him none too gently, her face set. After going for some time, however, they had to stop for breath and to check for followers. Silence and darkness surrounded them.

"They don't—seem to know which—way we went," gasped Edward. His right shoulder was bothering him again; he should have Winry take a look at it. If only she didn't try to beat him to death every time he mentioned automail maintenance.

"Looks like the hallway Ts up ahead," Angel noted. "Which way should we take?"

"I think the left way leads out."

"You think?"

"Well I wasn't exactly planning on getting my head bashed into cage bars. I'm a little fuzzy on the details."

"Maybe if you tried not to pick a fight with everyone who comes along…" Angel muttered.

"You wanna say that a little louder?"

"Let's try left then. It feels like the right direction, anyway, and my shoulders are getting sore."

"We're supporting someone bigger than both of us, that's got to be having an impact."

"It might not have been so hard if you were taller, at least."

"Hey!"

"_Shh_!"

"Sorry."

"No, I mean, stop—completely."

They froze in their tracks just beyond the T. Something shuffled in the darkness, but they couldn't tell where from. Ed shifted his grip on Proctor so he could use alchemy if needed.

"Can't you do anything so we can see?" he hissed.

"Not without some light to start with," snipped Angel, her temper rising with adrenaline.

The shuffling abruptly became a scraping noise that made them both jump. It was now distinctly coming from in front of them.

"Run!" said Edward instinctively.

Of course, "run" meant hobbling along, with Proctor being all but dead weight. Sweat beaded on their faces as fear coursed through their bodies, but they couldn't seem to push themselves any faster. Their labored breathing masked the sounds behind them, making it impossible to gauge how far ahead they were from…whatever it was. Probably another chimera.

"I think—I see—" Edward rasped out. They turned through the faint outline of a doorway, sensed some kind of open space—and were suddenly blinded by light.

"I figured you wouldn't stay put for long," said a voice beyond the light. "So I thought, might as well let you do the work for me."

Angel shaded her eyes, trying everything she could to adjust quickly. The light was coming from a system of gas torches lining all four walls. Their acquaintance in the labcoat stood by the wall opposite them. And just barely, she was starting to make out a pattern on the floor…

Behind them, however, nothing emerged from the dark doorway.

"You had another chimera waiting for us, to chase us here, right?" spat Edward. Proctor slumped to the floor.

The researcher grinned, somewhat maniacally. "Ah, that's actually an invention I'm quite proud of. You see the piping near the ceiling?"

Their eyes were accustomed enough now to see the winding structures, which snaked out to several doorways.

"The entire building is laced with them, and inside, delicate wires of different thicknesses." He patted the console to his right. "Using this, I can send vibrations down them, to whatever part of the lab I wish, creating noises with no source." He touched a button; the shuffling sound seemed to come from everywhere at once.

"Damn," Edward muttered. "He played us like puppets."

"Ed, look at the floor…" said Angel. She kept looking between it and her wrist.

"Of course…a human transmutation circle."

"Well, I have caught some bright ones, haven't I?" sneered the researcher. "You know, I was really just hoping to snag any old State Alchemist for this experiment. But I have two—one of them the Fullmetal, no less! Yes, I recognize you now. I would have had three if I had been fast enough to catch your companion—"

_ZAP!_

The streak of light shot wide, hitting the console instead of the researcher, but it still had the desired effect.

"Get to the point already! What the hell do you need us for so badly?" Angel's voice was shrill. This time it was Edward's turn to hold her back. "Al and I aren't even certified, and neither are all the people you've kidnapped! The number of people we set free must have accumulated over years, judging by the rumors and the fact that you weren't caught before. But why the wait?"

The researchers face took on an almost demonic glee. "I had to wait for you."

Angel's spine turned to ice.


	7. A New Kind of Stone

"I discovered it only months ago, actually. A low-level alchemist joined my team, only to get caught in the energy field of one of our experiments. The resulting Stone was only able to last a few uses, but it proved far more powerful even with his measly ability. Since then I have only used a few ordinary people at a time in order to refine the creation of the stones themselves.

"The ability to control alchemic reactions carries over as one's life force is used in a Philosopher's Stone, it appears. Such use of alchemists was avoided until now because of the need for them to engineer the transmutation. No longer. Only a handful will be necessary, while the rest will fuel the most powerful substance in existence!"

"Just when I thought they couldn't come any crazier," Edward quipped to Angel. "Pull your dad back, out of the circle." He clapped his hands together and pushed a wall up out of the floor some distance back. Then he addressed the researcher. "How exactly do you plan on forcing us to be ingredients? We're not your captives now."

"I think you underestimate my capabilities."

"And you underestimate ours," countered Angel, reappearing next to Edward. She looked scared but determined.

"You know, these people you're so determined to impress already consider me a valuable resource," Edward taunted. "I wonder how happy they would really be to find out you used it up without their knowledge or permission."

So fast neither of them could catch it, the researcher drew a small transmutation circle and activated it. He pulled a whiplike iron form from the ground.

"Get back, Angel. You shouldn't be in this fight," growled Edward, bracing himself.

"We need everything we have," Angel protested. "Dad's safe back there."

"You're not prepared for a face-on battle, even with your abilities. I don't like unnecessary risk."

"_That's _what you'd call this?"

Before either could say any more, however, the iron whip snapped around Edward's neck. He transmuted his automail plating into a blade, but the iron was too strong.

A beam of light shot out, wrapping clumsily around the whip, and severed it. Edward yanked the lifeless metal end from his throat, coughing.

"Most impressive," congratulated the researcher. "I admire your ingenuity, girl. Pity it won't save you in the end." With a flick, he drove the end of the whip into the ground, and put his hand to the circle once more. When he pulled it back out, the whip had recovered its full length. This time the last foot or so had barbs on it. They flashed toward Angel.

_CLANG—RIIP!_

Edward blocked the blow, which left his entire right sleeve in tatters. Blood appeared where the barbs had nicked the skin at the edge of his automail.

"You can't keep this up forever!" crowed the researcher. Then the entire room went shimmery. "What?"

"Not so easy when your target is masked, huh?" Angel shouted so her voice echoed. Already, though, she felt the strain of manipulating all the light in the room. Furthermore, the researcher began to simply strike blindly into the giant mirage. The whip swung right over their heads. "We have to get out of here, now. Can you handle my dad until we don't need this cover anymore?"

Edward flexed his shoulder, wincing. "Yeah. Go in a zigzag pattern, to keep him from fixing on blocks of color."

"Right."

They split up to further mask their movements. Angel dodged this way and that while always heading for the door. To her right, Edward seemed to be making decent pace with Proctor. She just wanted this nightmare to be over.

_CRASH!_

"Ahh!"

Rubble rained down on them—the whip had broken through Edward's wall. Angel's hold on the light faltered as she tried to protect her head. A large stone skittered in front of her, and she tripped. The mirage disappeared.

Edward and Proctor had both been hit, but didn't look critically injured. The researcher bore down on them.

"I told you it wouldn't work in the end," he crowed again. When Edward slapped his hands together, the barbed whip shot out, pinning him to the ground through his right shoulder. He screamed.

"No!" Angel screamed with him. She scrambled up despite blood dripping into her own eyes from falling. Bolts of light flew wildly as she tried to sever the whip again. But once she succeeded, the remaining length came after her.

_Chunk—chunk—chunk!_

It took all the speed she could muster to stay ahead of the whip, which stabbed into the ground.

_Vwooom._

A large, fisted protrusion suddenly tangled itself with the whip. Edward had still gotten his hands to the ground, teeth gritted in pain. Blood seeped around the piece of transmuted stone still in his shoulder.

"Don't—touch it," he commanded as Angel finally reached him. His right arm moved in odd jerks. "If we take it out now, I could bleed to death, and besides…I think it went right between my automail and the flesh it's mounted on. Winry's gonna kill me…" An agonized groan escaped him.

"Let's get out of here first, and then we'll worry about people killing you over automail repairs," said Angel.

_SMASH!_

Edward's stone arm collapsed in a heap of rubble, pulverized by the researcher's whip. They were showered a second time with jagged rocks.

Angel was stunned. "How could he…? I thought they were the same."

"Depends on how he reconstructed the carbon and iron," growled Edward. "That's the advantage of using the ground itself."

"I tire of this little game; it's time you gave in to your fate, young alchemists," the researcher called through the dust. The whip appeared, scooping all three of them back to the human transmutation circle in the center. Edward cried out as the end barbs of the piece in his shoulder dislodged from the floor. Taking a moment to gather her concentration this time, Angel methodically bent the light around them to cut the whip into pieces.

"Well, you're a stubborn one," quipped the researcher. "I suppose I'll have to incapacitate you as well, and hope you don't die before I'm finished. Such a shame for one so pretty." He scraped the broken end of his whip against the ground until it made a lethal point, and shot it toward Angel.

"No!" _Shunk._

Proctor went rigid in front of her, stabbed through the chest by the attack meant for her.

"_Noooooo_!" Angel's shriek echoed. Her father was yanked forward a couple of feet as the researcher retrieved his weapon.

CRASH!

An explosion from behind took everyone by surprise. Alphonse charged through the mess, straight at the researcher, with his hands in position to fight. "Let them go!" his hollow voice thundered. He barreled right into the man, knocking him unconscious.

"Al!" Edward called hoarsely.

"Soldiers from Carnival are right behind me," the armor-bodied boy explained. Even now they could hear sharp voices from the hallways. "They'll take care of the situation until Colonel Mustang can get here. Are you okay?"

"Help him first."

Proctor was gasping and bleeding out in Angel's arms.

"Why? Why couldn't you have shown you cared earlier?" Angel yelled, but as if she were being strangled.

"Well," the frail man coughed," I was hoping it wouldn't have to be so dramatically cliché…but I didn't see much choice in the moment." He shuddered and hacked. Blood flecked on Angel's face, dribbled from the corner of Proctor's mouth. "Seeing the both of you fight…and more importantly, help people…what you have is truly a gift. After you left…it almost felt as if…your mother had left all over again. Please forgive…a dying old fool."

Angel's tears rolled across Proctor's spasming face. As his movements quieted, her sobs intensified. "Why though? Why couldn't this have happened sooner? I wanted, waited for acceptance for so long…"

"I'm sorry," whispered Edward, who had stumbled agonizingly to them to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Brother, you're hurt!" squeaked Alphonse, catching sight of the spiky, bloody stone protruding from Edward's own shoulder.

"Yeah, and it probably ruined my whole arm," Edward groaned. "He got me right where the base is attached. I don't know what to do this time. Can we even get to the wound if it's under the automail?"

"But we can't just leave you like this! You'll…you'll…!"

"I-I know a guy," stammered Angel. Both boys stared at her. "I mean, I know he's not your mechanic, you'll probably still need to call her. But he's a doctor who specializes in medicine concerning automail. He might be able to help."

"It's worth a shot, definitely," agreed Edward. He took one step and fell to his knees.

"Brother!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"Damn, I must be worse off than I thought—" His musings were cut off by a yowl of pain as Alphonse lifted him.

"I can carry you. Angel, how far is this guy?"

"Just on the edge of town. You can't miss the gaudy automail sign." She took a deep breath. "If…if it's okay, I'm going to stay here until the military has everything secured." Her grip on her father's lifeless body tightened.

"Sure. You'll meet us at this guy's place later?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, Brother. It sure does take a lot to keep you in one piece."

"You should talk…" Edward griped back at him until their voices faded away in the surrounding laboratory.


	8. Not Alone

Warm sunlight coaxed Edward into wakefulness; he stirred lazily, until a tug on his shoulder halted his progress. _Oh…yeah…_

Much like when he first got his automail, the wires and connections to his nerves were hooked up to a machine to avoid the worst of the pain. Keeping them semi-taut also made it a lot simpler to separate the base plate from his biological shoulder, which was still heavily bandaged. The last thing he remembered was the doctor prepping him for that very surgery…

"Ed?" Alphonse called quietly before slipping all the way into the room. "Winry should be able to make it in a couple of days. She had to finish a customization first. How are you feeling?"

"Only a little groggy from all the meds that guy forced down my throat," joked Edward, chuckling. Then he winced, having tweaked his shoulder the wrong way. "Did you tell her that the automail itself isn't damaged?"

"Yes. If course, she said, 'we'll see about that,' but it sounded like she believed me."

"The last thing I need is her chucking wrenches at my head while I'm in this state."

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation.

"Come in," Edward called tentatively. He was surprised how scratchy his voice sounded. Angel crept into the room, still disheveled, scraped up, and covered in blood from…however long ago that night was. He realized he had no idea how long he'd been unconscious. At least the stubborn girl had allowed herself to be treated—the gash on her forehead was masked by a white bandage. Evidence of crying still showed on her dirty face.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Still alive, that's all I can really ask for. It'll be a couple of days before my mechanic arrives to put me back together, though," replied Edward. He tried to shift his position, but only got a jolt that racked his whole body. Alphonse pressed his good shoulder.

"The doctor says you're not supposed to get up."

"I know," Edward groaned through the pain. Then he got serious again. "What about you, Angel?"

"As well as can be expected, I guess. When some of the details reached Colonel Mustang, he offered to pay for Dad's burial, which is a blessing. I don't have that kind of money. I won't deny though that it's been hard to have been alone for so long, and be reunited with my only remaining family only to have it taken away."

"You're not alone!" Alphonse protested. "Look at all the people you've seen, that you've helped! Many of them are local residents, and they love you. You bring something special to them. I know they'd support you in a heartbeat. Or if you chose to stay with the carnival you were traveling on. That's a kind of family too. You not alone at all. And with your alchemy, you can still see your parents, even if they're not physically here."

"Speaking of which," said Angel, "I've been thinking about something since I met you. You said you ended up this way because of losing your mom. Well…" She peeked out into the hallway to make sure it was clear before removing a small razor blade. Both boys flinched, knowing what she meant to do. Removing the fabric from both wrists, she touched Edward's hand for a few moments, made a small cut in her left wrist, and pressed it against her transmutation circle.

The room darkened somewhat as the air in front of her shimmered, coalesced into a human head and torso. A human with long hair and a kind face. Their mother, Trisha Elric.

"M-M-Mom?" the boys gasped. The glittering figure of light smiled at them.

"My boys, my strong, growing boys," she said. "You've made some awful mistakes in your short lives, but I'm so proud of you for what you've made of yourselves. You follow your hearts and beliefs even as you work for the military. You've both gotten bigger, too."

Edward smiled satisfactorily at Alphonse and Angel. "See? _Someone_ recognizes it."

"I wanted you to know that I love you, and never truly left you. I will always remain in your hearts and the hearts of those in the world who care about you. Never forget that. I know that you'll do great things for this country. I will always treasure this chance to speak with you once more. Always be true to yourselves, Ed, Al. I love you so much, and I always will…" Her image slowly faded away.

"Mom…" Edward's eyes stung despite his resolve never to cry. After all this time, all the desperate measures they'd taken, the pain, the guilt, and regret they'd suffered, they had gotten to see their mother again. It was as if a great weight had dissipated with the light.

"Thank you…this means so…" Alphonse's hollow voice shook.

"I know," smiled Angel, who was replacing the bandage on her bleeding wrist. "I felt maybe you deserved a little comfort after so much hardship. And thank _you_ for what you've done for me, for this area. You _are_ doing great things."

"It's nice to know someone thinks so—well, two people, since Mom said so too," Edward said.

"What are you going to do now, Angel?" asked Alphonse.

"This place is still my home, so I want to stay. A couple of the people we freed know of an old alchemist who lives here. I'd also like some formal training in the practical uses of alchemy. Some of the stuff you guys did was amazing."

"That's great!"

"We wish you the best of luck," added Edward, beginning to feel the strain of so much emotion and activity. "Maybe we'll see you in the big cities someday."

Angel blushed shyly, one thing she'd never done before. "I don't know about that. But maybe we will cross paths again—maybe you'll have your bodies back when that happens. Either way, you're pretty hard to miss. Two young but talented alchemists?"

The doctor bustled in with cleaning and bandaging supplies. "Excuse me, I have some business to attend to. You're welcome to stay as long as you keep clear."

"That's okay," replied Angel. "I was just making a short visit. There are still some matters to wrap up concerning the, uh…events of the past few days. I hope you find what you're looking for, Elric brothers. In the meantime, come back for Spectaclefest in October. It's the biggest collection of sights and shows in the country, even if I'm not around. Bye!"

"Bye," echoed the boys. Alphonse sighed.

"It's kind of cool and sad at the same time, all the people we meet as we travel. Makes me want to stay in one place sometimes."

"If only we could do that, Al," Edward sighed with him. "Right now, there are more pressing matters for us."

"You mean when we're not held up by you busting yourself to pieces, Brother," chuckled Alphonse.

"Hey, you little—ow!"

"Hold still please," said the doctor, though he was smiling to himself.


End file.
